


Unforgiven

by BurnWithinTheseFlames



Category: Inuyasha - Fandom, Yu Yu Hakusho
Genre: Character Death, F/M, M/M, Rape, Rating May Change, Sexual Scenes, Swearing, Violence, non Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 21:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurnWithinTheseFlames/pseuds/BurnWithinTheseFlames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome Higurashi, the last true Miko. And Yusuke Urameshi's… older sister. WHAT! Given away by Atsuko, their mother, as a three year old she was adopted by the childless Higurashi family. But there's more than meets the eye. And just who are the spirit detectives supposed to be protecting her from? When she doesn't want to be. YYH X INUYASHA. VERY, VERY UNIQUE. Rating to change</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The story, **_Unforgiven_** , is going to be probably the first YYH x Inuyasha crossover to follow this idea.

It is meant to be unique.

It will contain characters of both but spin away from either anime/manga to an extent.

 

Also Kagome is NOT Kikyo's reincarnation in this story. They played on that too much in the anime. She has blue eyes in the manga so to me that sets her apart from Kikyo.

Now on with the story

.

_-.-_

_thoughts_

_***** mental conversations *****_

**_amplified thoughts/meanings_ **

* * *

"Please."

Maybe it was the quake in her voice, a tone that she hadn't heard in many months since the completion of the accursed Shikon no Tama. She had matured since then. She was no longer the foolish bumbling 15 year old that had been dragged through the Bone Eater's Well some three years ago. Under Kaede and Miroku's tutelage she had learnt the basics of reiki energy, the holy energy that pulsed through her veins and underneath her fingertips but which she did not release least the creature before her see that as an affront and continue with his assault. Kikyo, may the gods have mercy for that woman, had overseen her training further with the rights and passages that came with becoming a trained miko, something that Kaede had not been capable of for her powers exceeded the older woman's, when she had accepted that the other woman was something she could not erase from Inuyasha's mind regardless of how she tried.

She was not the other's incarnation as so believed. Her blue eyes were a statement of that. As was her personality which was more pure, more thoughtful, seeing the gray of the world rather than the black and white that Kikyo had always maintained, only amplified the difference between the two. For like Kikyo she was a descendent of Midoriko. And it was her inability to judge people on a few encounters, a few mistakes, as to why the Western Lord himself had begun to train her when he had unceremoniously joined Inuyasha's small pack as gratitude for her having saved his human ward, Rin. She had not known until then, for Inuyasha was ** _too_ ** human in a way to be of much help, that her reiki and demon yōki were quite similar.

But it was not her power as to why the other had stopped.

It was because she had bolted between the two, her arms out stretched to protect the male who was partially kneeling on the ground his head bowed as if he was ready to accept his fate as decided by the wrathful hand of a god. Indeed with his eyes bled to a brilliant crimson, his silver tinted mane and the edges of his white kimono fluttering wildly in the yōki [demon energy] infused winds as the daiyoukai struggled to bring his beast under control, and Bakusaiga halted midflight in a powerful downswing meant to behead the lesser male Sesshomaru no Taishō looked like the right hand of some deity. Had he not adopted her as his **_chi imōto_ ** [blood sister], making her a member of his Pack and so as important as his own flesh and blood, there was little doubt that he would have cleaved through her as if she held no more importance than a fly despite their wayward alliance to retrieve the Shikon.

"Miko." The voice came from somewhere in the inu-youkai's throat, a low gurgling sound as if his voice was caught somewhere between the savage growl of a feral beast and human words. It chilled her. "Move aside."

_No._

Kagome Higurashi knew that if she did he would finish where he had been halted. He would kill the male behind her without a second thought and with even savage glee. Sesshomaru was properly named the Killing Perfection for there were few others that she had seen in Feudal Japan that were as viciously efficient and passively emotionless in a kill. He killed other less youkai that had foolishly thought he was weak because he had been wounded months ago after tackling a massive snake demon as if he had been crushing ants, showing no emotion that she could detect. At times she wondered, when he was so careful of Rin, how he had become that way but this was definitely not a time to allow her mind to wander. One mistake on her part and all hell would open up.

But she couldn't step away even had she wanted to. There was **_more_** than just herself and even the male to consider now.

"No." Her voice had a little more strength.

Behind her she felt the other male stir, his own yōki healing the wounds that Sesshomaru had dealt. Had he still been a hanyou, however strong he had become, he would have died in the first few minutes of the initial attack itself. However, by taking her as a meito [mate], it seemed that her reiki had weathered away the discord between the other's inner beast and yōki itself. Through some oddity, it seemed that somehow her abilities and power had meddled multiples into one being. In the few records she had encountered of mikos mating with demons in Sesshomaru's own library, and even one that had recounted of such a union between a hanyou and miko, the reiki almost always diminished the demon's yoki instead of increasing its potency. One reason why such unions were so rare, outside of the obvious mikos like monks were supposed to be rid of most demons, for normal human and demon matings gave birth to half bloods that were occasionally unstable, as shown with Inuyasha, but miko born hanyous were more base than even that.

But there was no denying it. Though her mate had never been born as one he was now standing at the level of a pure blooded daiyoukai, a great demon and a term only reserved for youkai powerful enough to maintain a nearly completely humanoid form, even if weaker than Sesshomaru himself. He was not a direct threat to the other daiyoukai male, at least no longer, but it was obvious the other had decided to do away with her counterpart.

Nostrils flared as the inu-youkai growled, his hand raising the gleaming sword higher.

* * *

I am SO evil. One has got to love cliff-hangers.

Don't worry chapter 2 will be along very soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Said it would be up soon. And NO I am NOT introducing who Kagome's mate is until later. Go ahead, guess. Even make suggestions. Nothing is concrete.

_-.-_

_thoughts_

_***** mental conversations *****_

**_amplified thoughts/meanings_ **

_****Different language / not "human"**** _

* * *

_Nostrils flared as the inu-youkai growled, his hand raising the gleaming sword higher._

* * *

**_*END FLASHBACK*_ **

The scream died somewhere in the back of her throat, choked down by the emotion that wetted her eyes, as Kagome Higurashi bolted upright in her bed. Azure eyes, the color of deep sea blue, flashed open pupils diluted in fear and holding within them a trace of vibrant pink which was staining the edges as her reiki swirled underneath her skin. A soft pink glow enveloped her. For a moment all she did was sit there, eyes starring unseeingly at the wall of her bedroom before her, before with a sound somewhere between a sob and a moan her shoulders drooped. Shook and then the Shikon no Tama Miko crumpled forwards her reiki dissolving as if it hadn't been there to begin with.

Teeth digging into her finger to stifle the sobs, she did not want to wake her mother or brother when they had gotten so little sleep over the last month since she had dragged her beaten body through the well with just enough energy to seal the portal before collapsing, her other hand digging into the blanket underneath her. It was a deep coloration, a shade nearly mirroring her eyes themselves, something that she had had changed not long after returning from feudal Japan as a means of burying her past as she had told her confused mother rather than keeping the olive green of the blankets. The beige comforter had been changed into a soft mauve comforter though the knotting almost cloud-like design had remained.

 _Stop it Kagome,_ she scolded herself softly.

She was **_THE_** Shikon no Tama miko. The first one tasked to guarding the accursed gemstone in 500 years. She had been dragged from modern Japan into feudal Japan as nothing more than a simple-minded girl and survived against opponents that not even trained professionals from this era would have stood a chance against. She had stood toe to toe with Sesshomaru once, infuriated with the daiyoukai's misunderstanding of how Rin as a little girl could not be left alone to forge for her own food like an inu pup for the girl had been painfully thin, and lived to breathe another day. Her best friends had included a two tailed cat, a demon slayer, a perverted but wise monk, and an inu-youkai half breed.

Her mate. Her mate.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

"What do you mean by Raifubondo?" She was truly curious.

A soft chuckle reached her ears and the male shifted, glancing over his shoulder from where he lounged on the edge of the bed as naked as the bed he had been born. Shameless. Absolutely shameless. But then granted as now changed into full youkai he had gained their unusual appeal to add to features that had already caught her eye. Thankfully his back was to her. But that didn't keep her from admiring the play of wiry muscle underneath pale skin of his shoulders as he shifted until he was lying on his stomach. Eyes peered out at her through mussed bangs and she caught the vague undertone that answering her question was least on his mind.

"Little miko," she shivered as his voice, a low rumble that teased every nerve ending with a sinful promise of delights yet to come, washed over her. Gods she was going to melt right here and he hadn't even touched her. "You should not concern yourself right now with such things."

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

Fingers tightened slightly before Kagome shifted her weight, shifting unconsciously so that she was no longer lying uncomfortably upon her stomach but more upon her left side.

Her mate. Heat flushed her skin at the thought. Even though time, two years, had passed since the Shikon had been completed she had not come to full grips with the fact that she was mated or in human translation married. Only a youkai mating held more meaning, and touched far deeper on an emotional scale, than anything humans could hope to emulate. That had been obvious during the Kōhai no yoru [Night of Mating], a youkai equal to what humans did on their first night together, where she had become intimately aware of just how bond a went. His emotions, his lust at simply laying eyes upon her in the sheer nightgown, had fueled hers and her flush darkened. Poor innocent girl she was, she hadn't gotten a wink of sleep and was pretty sure that they'd done that on every piece of furniture available. And on the floor… at least two times that she remembered.

How could she not. Only three months had passed since that fateful night.

But that bond was what made her emotions high strung and life here, back in modern Japan, feel more like a prison than anything.

She wasn't entirely sure if the other was dead or alive. The mark, engraved into her right hip and intimately close to her most feminine place instead of the curve of the neck like other youkai were said to do, had dulled the moment that she had crossed through the time travelling well and she had known he was alive. There was no immediate threat there in feudal Japan. She preferred to think along the lines that more it had to do with the fact that if he was either too far away, a safety mechanism she had read was present even amongst daiyoukai for if the female's mate mark wasn't obvious she wouldn't be attacked by enemies while unescorted.

It was easier on her heart than thinking he was dead. Even 500 years shouldn't matter. . He was a daiyoukai, a great youkai, and definitely more than capable of holding his own if the need should arise against lesser demons. He had certainly done so as a hanyou. Youkai aged much slower than humans, 500 years would be nothing. But, Kagome chewed her bottom lip, he had incurred the wrath of the Western Lord himself for actions that had been against the inu-youkai, or more specifically against the other's ward, in the past and no amount of apology seemed to placate the inu for more than a few months.

* * *

**TIME SKIP – Morning, Higurashi household**

Kun-Loon Higurashi paused as she listened to the sounds of her daughter's bedroom door slamming open and the younger woman rushing towards the bathroom. It was routine in a ways. Her children fought over the single toilet upstairs like cats and dogs and the first one to make it there had the luxury of staying a bit longer or at least until the complaining of the other caused Kun-Loon to shout upstairs and call them for breakfast. But there was something different about her daughter's rushing. Maybe it was the fact that she didn't hear Kagome gloating through the door at Souta's whining voice anymore but rather the fan, installed to keep the bathroom from getting too humid and moldy due to hot showers, and little other noise.

 _Maybe I am thinking too much of it._ Kun-Loon frowned for a moment. A sensation, mother's instinct, tore at her.

She knew another woman, who had once been a friend at high school, who had gotten "knocked up" at a younger age than Kagome even. That had ruined her friend's life to such an extent that they, who had once been like "peas in a pod" barely spoke two words to one another in these last 20 years.

Remembering the bizarre, violet on blue, marking that had been engraved into her daughter's thigh with more delicate precision than most tattoo artists she had seen while changing the other's bandages a month ago when Kagome had been feverish Kun-Loon's frown deepened. She would ask her daughter soon. Today even.

* * *

 **NOTE:** Kagome is 20. 15-18 years of age to complete the Shikon. Then 2 years later she is "mated" or married. I decided Yusuke and the group will be slightly older than the manga/anime set but not sure at what gap to make between her and Yusuke.

Raifubondo I will explain its meaning LATER. If you know what it means, say so. I don't mind if the 'cat is out of the bag'.


End file.
